(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle mechanism for a suitcase, more particularly, to a retractable handle supporting mechanism for a suitcase which facilitates a compact configuration. Accordingly, this mechanism facilitates easy and convenient assembling.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The handle mechanism for a suitable generally includes a retractable handle which can be fully extended in transport and fully retracted after use and a wheel assembly at the lower end for easy transportation. This mechanism is generally installed at the one side of the suitcase, with such a suitcase being generally disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,487, issued to Plath on Feb. 26, 1991. But the above described supporting mechanism has the following defect and inconvenience in assembling. The rod of a U-shape handle member is received by a sleeve and interconnected with an offset guide means. The length of the rod shall be made longer than the length of the sleeve at one end, and the rod shall be received by the sleeve in such a manner that the distal end of the rod shall exceed the bottom end of the sleeve. After the offset guide means is completely installed, the rod is again retracted into the sleeve. Then cap is used to seal the bottom end of the sleeve. Through this complicated arrangement, the mechanism is assembled. It is obvious that this assembling process is complicated and expensive and cannot be put into a mass production. Furthermore, once the interconnection between the rod and the offset guide means is loosened, the U-shape handle member will pull out from the sleeve and cause the mechanism to completely malfunction. Apparently, this is not a good design.